We Are The Crystal Gems
«'We are the Crystal Gems'» — песня, играющая в открывающей заставке сериала. Впервые была спета Стивеном в пилотном эпизоде. Стивен описывал её, как песню, которую он будет петь каждый раз, когда он и Кристальные самоцветы будут отправляться на приключения и сражаться с врагом. Краткая версия оригинальной песни из пилотного эпизода используется и по сей день. Анимация к песне поменялась в начале второго сезона, а текст остался тем же. Однако, в русском дубляже перевод этих двух версий значительно различается. Персонажи Расширенная версия: * Стивен * Грэг * Жемчуг * Аметист * Гранат * Роза Кварц (изображается, флэшбэк, упоминается, появляется) * Конни (флэшбэк) * Лев (флэшбэк) * Стивонни (флэшбэк) * Сапфир (камео) * Рубин (камео) * Яшма (камео) * Ляпис Лазурит (камео) * Жёлтый Алмаз (камео) * Перидот (камео) Первое интро: * Гранат * Аметист * Жемчуг * Стивен * Конни (камео) * Грэг * Мистер Смайли (камео) * Лукус (камео) * Сметана (камео) * Дженни Пицца (камео) * Бак Дьюи (камео) * Кики Пицца (камео) * Нанафуа (камео) * Ларс (камео) * Сэйди (камео) Второе интро: * Гранат * Аметист * Жемчуг * Стивен * Конни * Грэг * Джейми (камео) * Мэр Дьюи (камео) * Мистер Смайли (камео) * Кофи Пицца (камео) * Пиди Жаркинс (камео) * Мистер Жаркинс (камео) * Кики Пицца (камео) * Нанафуа (камео) * Рональдо Жаркинс (камео) * Сэйди (камео) * Ларс Баррига (камео) * Сметана (камео) * Бак Дьюи (камео) * Дженни Пицца (камео) * Лев Текст песни |-|Первое интро= |-|Второе интро= |-|Любительский перевод= Другие версии Пилотный эпизод Полная версия песни была услышана в пилотном эпизоде, и пока что нет официального дубляжа этой части. Эта версия добавляет следующие строки перед тем, что представлено выше: If you're evil and you're on the rise You can count on the four of us taking you down 'Cause we're good and evil never beats us We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas |Люб перевод 1 название = Любительский перевод |Люб перевод 1 строфа 1 = Если зло ты и у тебя успехи, Положись на нас всех, уж сразим мы тебя. Хороши мы, нас зло никогда не одолеет. Мы победим и потом пойдём за пиццей! |Люб перевод 1 строфа 2 = Поэтому люди в этом мире верят в Гранат, Аметист и Жемчуг и Стивена! }} «Change Your Mind» версия Для эпизода «Change Your Mind» была создана новая версия песни. Полная версия Полный (или расширенный) текст песни впервые был представлен на Комик-Коне 2015 в Сан-Диего на совместной панели «Времени Приключений» и «Вселенной Стивена». If you're evil and you're on the rise You can count on the four of us taking you down 'Cause we're good and evil never beats us We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas |Оригинал строфа 2 = We are the Crystal Gems We'll always save the day And if you think we can't We'll always find a way |Оригинал строфа 3 = That's why the people of this world believe in Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and Steven! |Оригинал строфа 4 = If you could only know, what we really are When we arrived on Earth, from out beyond your star We were amazed to find, your beauty and your worth And we will protect your kind, |Оригинал строфа 5 = And we will protect your Earth And we will protect your Earth, And we will protect you! |Оригинал строфа 6 = I will fight for the place where I'm free! To live together and exist as me! I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz! And everything that she believed in! |Оригинал строфа 7 = I will fight for the world I was made in! The Earth is everything I've ever known! I will fight to be everything that everybody wants me to be when I'm grown! |Оригинал строфа 8 = The odds are against us, this won't be easy but we're not going to do it alone! We are the Crystal Gems! We'll always save the day And if you think we can't |Оригинал строфа 9 = We'll always find a way That's why the people of this world Believe in Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl and Steven! |Оф перевод название = CN |Оф перевод строфа 1 = Если кто-то появился злой, Как один мы выходим на бой все вчетвером. Мы — добро, злу с нами не сравниться. Мы победим и вдруг закажем пиццу! |Оф перевод строфа 2 = Что значит самоцвет? Зови, и мы придём. И пусть не верит свет, Но Землю мы спасем! |Оф перевод строфа 3 = И мир поверит в нас, нам страх противен. Гранат и Аметист, и Жемчуг, и Стивен! |Оф перевод строфа 4 = Если б ты только знал, если б понял ты! Мы прилетели к вам прямо со своей звезды. Нас покорил ваш мир: море и поля. (Мы) же вас защитим! |Оф перевод строфа 5 = Да будет жить Земля! Да будет жить Земля! Да будешь жить ты! |Оф перевод строфа 6 = Я сражаюсь за то, что люблю, За свободу и за суть свою! Роза Кварц — это лозунг и стяг, Я сражаюсь именем её! |Оф перевод строфа 7 = Я сражаюсь за мир, где сделана! Другого дома нету у меня! Я сражаюсь за тот идеал, За то, каким бы и я когда-то стал! |Оф перевод строфа 8 = Будет непросто, шансов мало, но мы вместе и мы победим! Что значит самоцвет? Зови, и мы придём! И пусть не верит свет, |Оф перевод строфа 9 = Но Землю мы спасём! И мир поверит в нас, нам страх Противен! Гранат и Аметист, Жемчуг, и Стивен! |Люб перевод 1 название = Любительский перевод №1 |Люб перевод 1 строфа 1 = Если зло ты и у тебя успехи, Положись на нас всех, уж сразим мы тебя. Хороши мы, нас зло никогда не одолеет. Мы победим и потом пойдём за пиццей! |Люб перевод 1 строфа 2 = Мы — Кристальные самоцветы! Всегда мы вас спасём! А если думаешь, не сможем, Уж способ мы найдём! |Люб перевод 1 строфа 3 = Поэтому люди в этом мире верят в Гранат, Аметист и Жемчуг, и Стивена! |Люб перевод 1 строфа 4 = Если бы ты только знал, кто на самом деле мы! Когда на землю мы пришли из места вне звезды твоей. Были удивлены найти красоту и важность мы твою! И вид мы твой защитим! |Люб перевод 1 строфа 5 = И Землю мы твою защитим! И Землю мы твою защитим! И тебя мы защитим! |Люб перевод 1 строфа 6 = Я буду сражаться за место, где я свободна, Где могу жить вместе и быть собою! Я буду сражаться во имя Розы Кварц И всего того, во что она верила! |Люб перевод 1 строфа 7 = Я буду сражаться за мир, где я родилась! Земля — всё, что известно мне! Я буду сражаться, чтобы быть всем тем, что все Хотят увидеть во мне, когда вырасту я! |Люб перевод 1 строфа 8 = Перевес не в сторону нашу. Будет непросто, но одни мы в бой не пойдём! Мы — Кристальные самоцветы! Мы вас всегда спасём! А если думаешь, не сможем, |Люб перевод 1 строфа 9 = Уж способ мы найдём! Поэтому люди в мире этом Верят в... Гранат, Аметист, и Жемчуг и Стивена! |Люб перевод 2 название = Любительский перевод №2* |Люб перевод 2 строфа 1 = Если ты — злодей, и верх берёшь, От расправы с нами четырьмя никак не уйдёшь. Не позволим мы себе сломиться, Зло одолеем и вперёд за пиццей! |Люб перевод 2 строфа 2 = Знай — самоцветы мы, Преграды обойдём. И пусть не веришь ты, Мы нос врагам утрём! |Люб перевод 2 строфа 3 = Спасём планету, мир людской предивен. Здесь Гранат, и Аметист, и Жемчуг, и Стивен! |Люб перевод 2 строфа 4 = Если б ты только знал, в чём весь наш секрет — Кто и откуда мы, зачем пришли на этот свет. Вы поразили нас душевной красотой, Хотим сохранить ваш вид |Люб перевод 2 строфа 5 = И рвёмся за мир ваш в бой. Землю твою защитим, Тебя и покой твой! |Люб перевод 2 строфа 6 = Я сражусь за край вольный земной, Чтоб вместе жить и быть самой собой! Я сражусь во имя Розы Кварц, Её идей и веры ради! |Люб перевод 2 строфа 7 = Я сражусь за мир, меня породивший, Земля — это всё, что довелось мне знать! Я сражусь, чтобы вырасти тем, Кем каждый так желает мне в будущем стать! |Люб перевод 2 строфа 8 = Битва будет нелёгкой, но мы сплотимся, до конца будем вместе стоять! Мы — самоцветы, знай, От всех бед мир спасём. Надежду не теряй, |Люб перевод 2 строфа 9 = Мы путь всегда найдём! Земляне верят в нас, нам страх Противен — Гранат, Аметист, Жемчуг и Стивен! }} *Примечание: Перевод №2 эквиритмический. Аккорды Официальная версия G B7 C Cm7 Пилотная версия F A7 Bb Bbm7 Полная версия F A7 If you're evil and you're on the rise Bb Bbm7 You can count on the four of us taking you down F A7 Cause we're good and evil never beats us Bb Bbm7 We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas F A7 We are the Crystal Gems Bb We'll always save the day Bbm7 And if you think we can't F We'll always find a way A7 Bb That's why the people of this world believe in Bbm7 Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl F And Steven! F A7 Bb Bbm7 F E7 Am If you could only know C7 F What we really are E7 Am When we arrived on Earth C7 F From out beyond your star E7 Am We were amazed to find C7 F Your beauty and your worth E7 Am And we will protect your kind C7 A And we will protect your Earth D7 And we will protect your Earth and we will protect you G C7 Am7 C G B7 C Cm7 I will fight for the place where I'm free, to live together and exist as me! G B7 C Cm7 I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz and everything that she believed in! G B7 C Cm7 I will fight for the world I was made in, the Earth is everything I've ever known! G B7 C Cm7 I will fight to be everything that everybody wants me to be when I'm grown! G B7 C Cm7 G The odds are against us, this won't be easy, but we're not gonna do it alone B7 We are the Crystal Gems C We'll always save the day Cm7 And if you think we can't G We'll always find a way B7 C That's why the people of this world believe in Cm7 Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl G And Steven! Примечания en:We Are The Crystal Gems es:Somos las Gemas de Cristal pl:We Are The Crystal Gems pt-br:Nós Somos as Crystal Gems tr:Biz Kristal Taşlarız Категория:Песни Категория:Музыка Категория:Песни Ребекки Шугар